1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier tapes for semiconductor devices. More particularly, this invention relates to patterns of lead clusters in carrier tapes and methods of bonding chips to lead clusters. The invention further relates to certain deformations of the leads in the clusters so that each chip, after it is bonded to the leads, maintains a given posture in the assembled device. Also, the invention relates to certain flexural and tensile stresses developed in each lead during deformation and the control of such stresses.